


Всегда была горячей головой

by Akitai



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: - Как тебя зовут, мой птенчик? - спрашивает фея.Ты знаешь, что нельзя говорить фее свое имя. Ты уже давно отслеживаешь намеки и обрывки знаний о волшебном народце. Ты пришла подготовленной.- Некоторые зовут меня Золой, мэм.





	Всегда была горячей головой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always a Firebrand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243135) by [generalzero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalzero/pseuds/generalzero). 



> На английском Золушка, Cinderella — слияние имени Элла (Ella) со словом "зола" (cinder).

_— Как тебя зовут, мой птенчик? — спрашивает фея._

_Ты знаешь, что нельзя говорить фее свое имя. Ты уже давно отслеживаешь намеки и обрывки знаний о волшебном народце. Ты пришла подготовленной._

_— Некоторые зовут меня Золой, мэм. — Или Золушкой, думаешь ты. Ты слышала это оскорбление так часто, что два имени слились в одно. Скоро ты избавишься от обоих._

Ты молода и беззаботна, и никто еще на погасил огонь в твоей душе и не задушил тепло в твоем смехе, когда по стране проносится лихорадка. Вся семья, кроме тебя, подхватывает болезнь, и в этой суматохе никто не замечает, как ты играешь со спичками на кухне, кроме загруженного работой повара. Маленькое игривое пламя не жжет тебя, не так, как жгли губы твоей матери вечером накануне того дня, когда она свалилась с лихорадкой. Ты злишься, когда тебе запрещают видеться с ней; ты злишься на своего потрясенного отца, когда он возвращается домой из путешествия, на два дня опоздав на похороны; ты злишься на гувернанток, которые одна за другой пытаются умерить твой пламенный дух. Твой отец беспомощно улыбается, но все еще выглядит подавленным, нанимая все новых гувернанток: «Ее мать тоже всегда была горячей головой».

_Взгляд феи становится острым, и ее маскировка под невинную бабушку исчезает. Она выглядит довольной — как-то дико, хитро довольной._

_— Очень хорошо, Зола. Чего же ты от меня хочешь? Готова спорить, что сбежать из этого места. Для такой юной и красивой девушки, как ты, это будет несложно. Платье из звездной пыли, пара стеклянных башмачков, карета, чтобы отвезти тебя на бал, — все холостяки сразу в тебя вцепятся. — фея медленно осматривает тебя, и тебе кажется, что она тоже хочет в тебя «вцепиться». Потом она отворачивается от тебя и начинает со скукой чистить одно из своих светящихся крыльев. — Кто знает, может, сам принц подарит тебе жизнь, полную блаженства._

_Ты качаешь головой._

_— Нет, спасибо. — блаженство создано не для хорошего трута._

Ты знаешь, что эта женщина приносит несчастье, с первого дня вашего знакомства. Когда она с энтузиазмом обнимает тебя и целует в щеку, ты чувствуешь холод ее кожи. Она высасывает тепло из всех на этом приеме, даже из своих дочерей, молчаливых и совершенных, как ледяные скульптуры. Ты знаешь, что если отец женится на ней, то она высосет все небольшие остатки тепла и жизни из него, и он погибнет. Даже огня в твоей душе и тепла в твоем смехе будет недостаточно, чтобы остановить ее, — не то чтобы ты теперь много смеялась. Хотя отец не верит тебе после того, как ему пришлось выгнать всех гувернанток. Он настаивает, что тебе нужно женское руководство, связь с матерью.

_— Я точно знаю, чего хочу. — Говоришь ты фее._

_— Правда? Так скажи. — Ты смотришь, как ее нежные, чувственные губы в удивлении изгибаются._

_И ты рассказываешь, хотя тебя слегка отвлекает тепло в щеках и ушах, не имеющее ничего общего с жаждущим мести огнем в твоем сердце._

_— Вот это желаньице. — Почти мурчит фея. — И что же ты дашь мне взамен?_

Ты злишься, потому что огонь в тебе умеет только это. Ты злишься во время ухаживаний, брака, похорон. Ты злишься, пока она не ударяет тебя. Шок так же силен, как сброшенная на костер куча снега. В тебе не остается ничего, кроме углей, и каждый раз, когда начинает разгораться маленькая искра неповиновения, ее гасит еще один холодный удар или грубое слово. Ты учишься держать свое неповиновение в себе, все крепче и крепче сжимаешь его в горящем ядре обиды. Ты выжидаешь — учишься у других слуг, слушаешь сплетни на рынках, познаешь мир. Единственный раз ты выпускаешь огонь наружу, когда твоя мачеха распространяет свою жестокость и на слуг. Ты чувствуешь ответственность за них.

_Ты вздыхаешь и высоко поднимаешь голову. Вот оно._

_— Я отдам тебе свое имя._

_Фея широко улыбается, но показавшиеся острые зубы не портят ее красоты._

_— По рукам._

Наконец, наступает подходящий момент. Последние из служанок, видевшие, как ты росла, выходят на пенсию или с твоей помощью находят новые должности. Тебе потихоньку удается вырастить ведьмин круг в дальнем уголке сада. Принц устраивает бал холостяков, и мачеха со своими дочерьми пропадет на всю ночь.

_Фея подходит ближе, к самому краю круга, и на секунду ты пугаешься, но остаешься на месте. Теперь пути назад нет._

_— Меня зовут…_

_Потом фея наклоняется и целует тебя, одним движением крадет твое дыхание, твои мысли, твое имя. Она пахнет древесным дымом, а губы ее на вкус как жимолость. Когда она отрывается, ты чувствуешь странное тепло, проходящее через тебя, и понимаешь, что она исполнила твое желание._

_— Элла, Элла, Элла… — фея повторяет имя, как будто смакует его. Оно больше не кажется знакомым; ты понимаешь, что не откликнулась бы, если бы кто-то назвал тебя им. Фея смотрит тебе в глаза._

_— Можешь вернуться, когда закончишь. Мне нравится твой огонь. Но я подожду только до полуночи._

Ты бежишь по дому и с каждым шагом оставляешь позади себя разгорающийся огонь. Твои ботинки сгорают, и ты бежишь босиком, ноги совсем не обожжены, и ты задаешься вопросом, не стоило ли согласиться на предложенные феей стеклянные башмачки. Игривое пламя не жжет тебя, и поднимающийся в небеса дым как будто забирает с собой навалившийся на твои плечи вес. Когда бал закончится, твоя мачеха вернется на занесенное золой пепелище.

_— Решила пойти со мной, Элла? — спрашивает фея._

_Ты знаешь, что нельзя входить за феей в ведьмино кольцо. Ты уже давно отслеживаешь намеки и обрывки знаний о волшебном народце._

_Ты берешь ее за руку._

_— Зови меня Зола._


End file.
